cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Avag Khanate Al Mara
Summary The Avag Khanate Al Mara (Old Empire of the Woman), commonly known as the Old Khanate or the Avag, is a theocracy that straddles the northern Astaadyr coast, extending into the Arenum Maris desert. The Khanate is run by a god-queen and her clerics. History The Avag Khanate is the direct descendent of a great empire, the Prima Khanate. It as existed over 2,000 years. It once extended over three continents (Astaadyr, Theamyr, Leviatha). The Khanate's reach extended as far west as the Saheli north up the eastern coast of Theamyr; and south into lands held now by the Kingship of Ruzlund. But schisms, war, and environmental catastrophes greatly reduced the power and reach of the empire. The Khanate was first founded by an exiled princess of the Cete, called Myr. She and her people were driven from the oceans (the Ffoi, the fleeing) into the northern deserts of Astaadyr. Seeing her people starve, Myr walked alone into the deep desert to pray. She called upon the gods for salvation. Myr returned transformed, as the divine avatar of "Allat." With her new powers she saved her people and raised an empire, the Prima Khanate. With the fire of a newfound faith, the Prima Khanate expanded across Cetemar. More than 10 nations including the Avag Khanate were built from the ashes of the Prima. Society The Avag exist as a dual culture. The peoples of the coast, Bakhr (bah-Ker), are best known for their sailing and trading skills. They are the most cosmopolitan and diverse people of the Khanate. The peoples of the desert, Badiya (ba-Dee-ya), are far more tribal and insular. They have a reputation as excellent horsemen and warriors. Religion The God-Queen Allat 90% of the culture follows the same monotheistic belief in Allat (the holy name of the god-queen). She is said to rule over dawn and day--and is with her people always in the physical and divine form of the Queen. When Her mortal form expires, a she takes the body of a believer (always of the Qassisin caste or above). Believers never state her name or their affiliation directly, instead using euphemisms: Servants, Servants of the Queen, of She Who Returns, of Fate. The remaining 10% are outsider traders and minorities whose beliefs are protected by the state. The Qassisin It is the God-queen and her clerical bureaucracy, the Qassisin (kwaa-See-sin), who hold the Khanate together. They use their power to balance the needs of the coastal trading cities against the traditions of the desert tribes. The vast majority of Qassisin are women. As handmaids of the goddess, they wield incredible authority, but follow strict codes of purity. Qassisin are chaste. All their vitality is given to the God-Queen. They may not be harmed, or in the most severe interpretation, have any physical contact. :::It is said to touch a Qassisin is to lose one's finger, '' ::: ''to strike a Qassisin is to lose one's arm, ::: to kiss a Qassisin is to lose one's life. That said, the Qassisin are known for their beauty and grace. Men pine for them, lavish them with praise and gifts, in hopes of drawing a Qassisin's attention. And there exists an entire art form within the Khanate, dedicated to this romance from afar. Known as Bosa-Nahfa (blown kiss), men (and women!) of the Khanate incorporate poems, songs, dance, and occasionally magic to declare their unrequited love for a Qassisin woman. In fact, bards in the Khanate are commonly known as Bosas (besos, bozos occasionally). Some make quite a profit plying their trade outside of the homelands. Legal System The Avagi have dual system of laws: one for believers, the other for nonbelievers. Servants' Law The Servants, or believers, follow a rigid code and caste system. The Qassisin are at the top; and may order anyone else of a lower caste. Mounted warriors and ship captains rank next. Landed merchants and other soldiery rank below them. Below this is an ever-fragmenting set of guilds and castes, who fight among themselves for the remaining scraps of power in the Khanate. The Amar Churti The Amar Churti are the religious police/judges of the Khanate. Commonly called the "Red Coats," the Churti serve to enforce the complex Servants' Law among the commoners of the Khanate. Churti rarely enforce the law in higher castes--and do so at great risk. Strangers' Law The Strangers (ghareeb) are immigrants, unbelievers, traders, mages and clerics of other faiths. They follow a far more flexible system of laws. Provided they pay a yearly tax, disavow blasphemy, and never proselytize, a Stranger may sell his goods and preach to his kin without harassment or imprisonment. The Azraq Churti The Blue Coats are the guards who control the ports, who both protect and prosecute the Strangers in the Khanate. Trade The Khanate once controlled trade on the eastern rim of Theamyr to the northern coasts of Astaadyr They also held all the trading routes through the Desert Sea. The Khanate still rules over the Water Road, a string of oases that gird the desert. The Khanate trades rare herbs, oils, silver, and salt, through the desert regions. Preserved fish, gems, gold, manuscripts, finished goods and fabrics are shipped over sea routes. The Khanate has trading partners as far south as the Tordin Forge, as far east as the Ocht Naimhad, as far west as the Duchy of Aquethaine, and as far north as the Ogri Khanate. Location The Avag Khanate is located on the northern coast of Astaadyr. Estimated Numbers The Khanate numbers between 2-3 million souls 90% are human. The remainder are half-elves, and isolated dwarven clans. Known Towns Allies The Avag have a treaty of peace with the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine. Foes The Heretic Fleets are a thorn in the side of the Avag Khanate. Characters Category:Cultures